


Building Pieces

by iAmYou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is certainly different, thought Rose as she grabbed the girl's hand. "Run."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off normal enough. Work on cannon, check. Stop media from pointing out the missing stars, che-it technically wasn't in her division, so someone else can do it. Torchwood needing her help two seconds before she walks out the door, unfortunately, check. They hadn't really told her what was going on, but Mickey recommended her for the job, so the two of them drove to the store. Rose called her mum to say she'd be late, and through the phone heard Pete apologizing for 'his damned company keeping her daughter away!'

"Is blowing up the place really necessary?" Rose asked when Mickey, in the safety of the dark car, showed her the bomb stored in his jacket.

"We're not, it's more of a thing to stop anything from transmitting in or out of the building. But it causes heart attacks to people, so we've got to get everyone out first." They stepped out of the van.

"I'll do that," Rose said. Mickey nodded. "I'll call when I'm clear." They went off in their separate directions, Rose into the store and Mickey to the roof. He'd warn anyone they saw, so Rose scouted the ground floor for people. Torchwood had given them both a pair of heat-vision glasses, so the job was easy. She was about to leave when she remembered the basement.

"Can't forget the basement," she muttered. First glance gave her nothing, but a second gave her a  humanoid heat source several meters to her right.

Oh. Mannequins. _Living_ mannequins. The person was a girl her age that shrunk back against the wall as they approached.

_Well, this is certainly different_ , thought Rose as she grabbed the girl's hand. "Run."

 

"Who, no... what is going on?" Asked the girl as Rose pushed her into the lift.

"Those mannequins were trying to kill you. Don't worry." Rose toyed with the arm she was holding. "Right, our floor. Here, can you hold this?" Rose threw the arm to the girl and pulled out her phone as they left the building.

"Who _are_ you?" Insisted the girl. Rose smiled. If she said Torchwood they'd have to retcon her, so Rose just smiled.

"No one. But I'd run if I were you, just in case miss...?"

"Martha."

"Lovely to meet you Martha. And really, I'd run if I were you." Rose caught sight of Mickey and ran to meet him, hoping Martha would take her advice.

"Thought you were gonna call. Find everyone?"

"Yup. And I think I know what we're dealing with," Rose said as Mickey pressed the detonator. Nothing visibly happened, but a low static hum filled the air for a few seconds. "I'll explain in the van."

 

It wasn't until she was home in her room that Rose remembered Martha had the arm.

"Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't understand something," said Martha Jones. "This has nothing to do with robots."

"Sometimes it does." Rose smiled at the man Mickey was talking to, who was actually from some unpronounceable planet where he was a wanted fugitive for discovering the government's plan to incenerate its sister planet. The story was sound, Torchwood had done some spying of their own and successfully stopped the planet from being burned, but hadn't managed to clear the man's name. So he was hiding on Earth.

"That's everything around here! Sometimes they're nice, sometimes they're murderous, sometimes they're nice murderers. And you hire shop girls." Martha picked up the file for the man amd handed it to him. "Here you are, sir."

"That's Rose that hires shop girls. She used to be one," Mickey said as the man thanked him and left. "Torchwood doesn't, we're Torchwood 3. More... liberal I guess. Don't ask for special qualifications and all that."

"Why?"

"Because graduating from Harvard isn't gonna help you out run a weevil." Rose picked up a small box and started playing with it. "And who said anything about robots?"

"When you hired me, that Irish bloke-"

"Jake."

"Yeah, Jake. He said we worked with and fought aliens and robots."

"Jake's an idiot," Mickey said pleasantly. "Not many robots. Cybers sometimes, but... well, you know."

"Didn't the Cybermen all disappear that one day a few years ago?" Martha asked half-distractedly, as the box Rose was messing with had stuck itself to her hand.

"A few remai-oh, come on Rose!" Mickey and Martha both went to try and pull the box off Rose, which only succeeded in sticking them to the box as well. "When's Jake coming back?"

"Two weeks," Martha answered.

"An' he's our only other member here, and we can't exactly go to London like this. Great." Rose smiled sarcastically. "I'm so glad we decided to move to Cardiff."

 

A few hours later, they got unstuck (a rather uncomfortable situation that involved a butter knife and Rose's spare shirt) and put the box somewhere safe. Mickey had suggested Jake's bedroom as punishment for not being there in their time of need. Rose and Martha had vetoed his decision.

 

The two weeks without Jake weren't too difficult, and when Jake returned he was slightly insulted by the lack of celebration or deathly disasters.

"I was in London for two weeks, guys! Two weeks in boring London with nothing but paperwork and a sex scandal in the copy room! Give me something interesting!"

An explosion came from outside.

"That's more like it," Jake said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possible possibility I'll add another one or two or whatever chapters to this, but I think you can figure out what happens later.


End file.
